


Tight Spaces

by Siarh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathtubs, Breathplay, Bubble Bath, Car Sex, Drinking, Driving, Elevators, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Light Dom/sub, New York City, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Public Display of Affection, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Whiskey & Scotch, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siarh/pseuds/Siarh
Summary: You are out at a party with the love of your life. And he mercilously tortures you through the evening.A story that's been tucked in the back of my writing folder for going on 5 years now. Thought someone might like to read it.





	Tight Spaces

You don't know why you keep coming to these "intimate gatherings," you muse as you sip the red wine in your glass.  You aren't much for crowds.  You prefer a small group of half a dozen people.  Here, half a dozen people are vying for each spot to sit on every piece of furniture, including the bookshelves.

Your eyes flow slowly around the party until they land on the real reason you are here. Over toward the foyer, he is laughing with this evening's host, probably at an obscene joke or story about one of their misadventures over the tenure of their friendship.  You swear the two of them revert back a few decades every time they are together.   You shake your head before catching the eye of the hostess whom you can't help but share a small knowing smile as she throws in a "what are ya gonna do" shrug for extra measure.

Given enough time, you manage a bit of small talk with a few of the other attendees of this "small" swaray.  You are in a idle conversation about one of the photographs on the wall when Seth calls for your immediate attention.  

“Shortcake!” he yells over the noise of the party.  Smiling at your conversation partner, you look over your shoulder to see Seth waving at you.  

You excuse yourself and push your way through the dense throng until you reach the corner of the room  You can see how drunk Seth is before you get within ten feet of him.  His perpetually beautiful smile is now just this side of ridiculous, making every line on his face glow.  You can't help but smile back.  

Setting his glass on a side table, he grabs for yours, slipping the thin stem from your fingers.  He transfers the glass to his other hand, while twining his fingers with yours.  He softly kisses the back of your hand before luring you closer as he rests the wine glass beside his.    

You questioningly grin at him, wondering what he is up to.   He pulls you in tighter, encircling you in his arms.  Standing on your toes, you kiss him, feeling his teeth nip at your bottom lip, just a little, just enough to send sparks through your system.  

“Hi,” he whispers, a little lilt to his voice, his smile absolutely infectious as he gathers both of your hands between your chests, fingers still entangled.  Your own grin widens, as he presses his forehead to yours.  

When you ask him what is going on, he simply shakes his head.  “Not.  A. Thing,” he replies, drawing each word out, letting them drip from his tongue.    

He is a liar, and you know it.  That look, that tone of voice, and that smile all means he has something devious up his sleeve.  

Seth releases your hands, and you let them slip around his waist, under his jacket, fingertips drinking in the warmth of his sun kissed skin as they sneak under his shirt.  He brushes the backside of his fingers against your nipple through the soft cotton fabric of your top. If anyone was to glance at the pair of you, it looks like his hand is on its way to adjust your necklace, the clasp had moved to the front, landing in the low V of your shirt.  You purr softly, just loud enough for him to hear, or at feel, as his fingers fiddle with the piece of jewelry, his skin rough against you.

You lay an empty palm against his cheek as he kisses you.  You smile against his lips as he draws you closer, a hand wrapping around your hip, two fingers on his other hand tightening around your tightening nipple.  

You gasp into his mouth, shocked at his daring. Shifting to lay a soft kiss on the side his neck, you glance around the room, painfully aware of how many people are in this relatively small space. Thankfully, none of them are paying a bit of attention to either of you at the moment. One of Seth's fingers trails over your hip, following the faint path of your panty line.  Your hands scramble over him, one clenching his forearm, the other fisting in the front of his shirt.  

He chuckles as the host calls fo him on the other side of the room. You simultaneously thank and curse the man silently in your mind as your forehead drops onto Seth's shoulder.  “Gotta go,” he whispers into your hair.  

Straightening up, you smile at him as he pulls away.  He grins as he heads to where he is being beckoned.

Wandering about the shrinking loft, you make small talk with several of the others in the room.  It is not very long before you find yourself outside on the balcony overlooking the busy SoHo street.  A breeze that feels  hundreds of degrees cooler than the stagnant air in the loft sweeps by, making you shiver as it draws the sweat from your skin.  Taking a long draw of the warm wine in your hand, you lean against the railing, watching the people on the street below.  

You love watching humanity, and are perfectly happy observing the world rush by as you ponder what they are all scurrying off to do.  Is that one headed to meet a lover?  Is that pair making their way home to pay the babysitter for watching their two perfect children so they could have a night out alone?  Is that one off to fill an emergency prescription for an elderly grandparent?   As a young man with a bouquet of flowers in his hand darts by, you silently wish him luck: either he has messed up or he is trying to make a good impression.  

You are still smiling after the man's retreating form when someone approaches, moving to stand directly behind you; you feel the heat more than the pressure.  You don't even have to turn to see who it is, as Seth’s scent envelopes you, making your heart race just a little.  

His hand slips up and over your ass, dragging the back of the skirt up with it.  You freeze, and glance behind him at the glass door leading back to the party.  You are the only two out here right now, but who knows how long before someone else needs to escape the crushing masses for a fresh breath of air or a lung full of smoke.  

Fingers glide along the curve of your ass, slipping under the lacy edge of your panties. You gasp softly, standing like a deer caught in headlights.  Lips rest against your temple, he grins, enjoying your reaction.  Insistently, his fingers move further between your legs, making your now quivering thighs part enough for him to find you wet. Swiftly and suddenly, he sinks two fingers into you.

You both sigh, his breath stirring your hair, making you shudder.  

“Is this for me?” he asks, rocking his hips against your ass, his tumescent cock brushing one cheek.  

You can only nod, bottom lip tucked between your teeth.  You are afraid to speak, afraid that nothing intelligent will come out.  

There is another pass of his hips, weakening your resolve further.  “Been thinking about what I’m gonna do to you when we get back to the hotel?”

Another nod as he pushes your hair over one shoulder, allowing him to lay gentle nips along the gentle slope of shoulder and neck.  Long fingers pump quick and hard, stroking just the right way deep inside you, where your own fingers can not reach, searching, making your legs shake.

"Stay quiet," he commands softly, twisting his hand, knowing how impossible it is for you to keep silent when he works you over like this.  You bite your bottom lip, an audible sigh sneaking through your nose.  "Make another noise, and I'll stay here tonight and send you back to the hotel alone," he promises.

He would too. Bastard.  

Seth slides a third finger in beside the others, and your knees weaken.  “Mine,” he says, as he curls his fingers tight inside you, making your eyes close against the sensation, your empty hand clutching at the handrails. You leans back against him, and he mercifully moves to support you and keep you upright.

Without any preamble or warning, his fingers are gone, as is his warmth.  Running your hand over your ass to ensure your skirt has landed properly, you turn to find him sucking his middle finger between his lips.  Even though it is dark out on the balcony, you can see the sparkle in his blue eyes.  You want to whine and whimper and beg him to finish what he started, but you know hes not going to do a damn thing you ask for.  

But he's also not going to leave you wanting in the end.

Seth swirls his forefinger through his drink.  The fires in your belly spike as he traces the edge of his glass with the combined wetness on his finger tip, making you clench.  

“Well,” he says conversationally as if he was talking about the box scores of the Saints.  “I should head back in for a bit.”  He sips from his glass, making a show of enjoying the flavor of his bourbon.  “There’s a few more folks I need to talk to before we can head out.”

Still unable to draw enough oxygen into your system to speak, you just nod, your eyes riveted to the glass as it moves up to his mouth again.  

<><><><><><><><

The car ride back to the hotel is excruciatingly torturous.  You managed to nurse the same glass of wine through most of the evening; getting drunk in a crowd is something you never felt all that comfortable with, especially with the sea of unknown faces in the loft.  If it had been just Seth, your host, his girl, and a few others you recognize, you wouldn't have held back.  

Seth, however, had tapped into the host's secret collection of pricey bourbons; you tasted it in his kiss earlier.  Knowing your penchant for such liquors, he had offered to share, but you declined, knowing you would imbibe in a few days when you head back over for a smaller more private dinner on your last night in NYC before you and Seth head back to your home in Northern California.  It'll just be the two couples, and you'll be able to relax enough to enjoy yourself and the company.  

Given that he’s already hot-blooded and lust-filled on a good day, throwing more bourbon than blood in his circulatory system has elevated Seth's libido up a few notches.  As you attempt to pilot the rental car through the streets of NYC back to the NoMad hotel, he has taken it upon himself to mercilessly torment you.  What should be a straight shot for someone as familiar with the city as you are, turns into a mired maze of stoplights and tall buildings between overwhelming waves of sexual tension coursing through your body.   

Your whole body.

The man is all hands, teeth, and promises.  His whispered tales of what he wants to do when he gets you back to the hotel, combined with the steady stroke of his hand across your now bared midsection, and the nip of teeth and scratch stubble against your ear and throat has your thighs clenched tightly together against (or maybe because of) the throb there and your foot riding hard on the gas pedal.

As you slam on the brakes at one sudden red light, Seth pulls away, only nibbling in that luscious spot behind your earlobe that drives you crazy.  Turning toward the window, your eyelids to close until you hear the unmistakable sound of his belt buckle and zipper opening.  Your eyes focus on the shadows of his lap as he reaches into his pants, his hand bulging the soft, tight denim as he obviously reaches for the base of his cock, running his hand up its length, pulling it from the confines of his jeans. The shadows cast from the street lights keep you from seeing many details, but memories of him doing this very same thing on your drive to Cape Cod last summer in the broad daylight as you tried to maneuver the convertible though weekend traffic out of Boston flood your brain.  He was slung low in the passenger seat, his actions hidden from most of the traffic, keeping it just for you.  

The blare of a car horn jolts you out of the memory, and you quickly drop the car into gear, rocketing up a few more blocks as you try to ignore the soft hisses of pleasure from the passenger seat.

“Pull over,” Seth suddenly growls as you pass Madison Square Gardens, less than three blocks from your hotel.  You glance at him out of the corner of your eye.  “Now!” he barks.  You jerk at the urgency in his voice.  This isn't the place for this!! Cops are everywhere.  “Over there!” The heat of his hand moves up your thigh.

You quickly pull into a bus only spot with a glance in your mirrors to ensure there are no buses anywhere near you.  You know NYC bus drivers will not even think twice about plowing into your little rental car.  As panic starts to settle into your brain, Seth grabs your chin, turning you toward him.  He slants his mouth over yours, hard, demanding.  His hand yanks yours into his lap, his fingers curling yours around his turgid length.  

You try to protest, trying to convince him to at least wait until the hotel,  but his tongue cuts off further argument as his hand roughly moves your combined fist over him, needy and insistent.  You groan and a host of expletives come to mind as his hand slip between your thighs.  Wondering if the car is in neutral distracts you from his hands til there was a sharp jerk at your hip, and your panties give way to his fingers.  Your empty hand curls around his jaw as you stroke his cock faster.  The threat of an entire fleet of buses plowing into the car has suddenly never mattered less as Seth's finger finds the small, pulsing bundle of nerves that has been beseeching his attention all night.  You jump at his feather light ministrations, more teasing than pleasuring, ratcheting your body up a few more notches.  

Without warning, Seth backs out of the kiss, brusquely pulling your hands from his lap and pushing them firmly towards the steering wheel.  

“Go,” he says, voice like water over gravel, his eyes focused through the windshield.  You blink, unsure if what he said was even English.

A harsh blare of a bus horn from behind lerches you out of the lust filled stupor, and you pull the car back onto Broadway.  Seth continues to run his hand up and down his length before abruptly presenting his fingers before your lips. “Suck,” he commanded.

Your tongue meets his digits as they enter your mouth, his personal flavor flooding your mouth, the tang of his precum and sweat filling your senses.  You stifle a groan, certain the back of your skirt is going to be soaked when you attempt to get out of this car.     

By the time you pull up in front of the hotel, you are a nervous wreck, certain you've committed more moving vehicle violations tonight than in every other New York trip combined. Allowing yourself a quick glance at the source of your agitation, you find Seth neatly tucked away, looking smugly, infuriatingly, GQ perfect. Narrowing your eyes at him is the best you can muster to convey supreme frustration at not only having been run through the ringer and put away wet but also the certainty that you look as like as much of a hot mess right now as you feel. Looking in a mirror right now is completely out of the question.

The valet opens the driver's door, temporarily preventing all the nasty comments currently circulating your brain from escaping. Grabbing your clutch, you leave the keys in the ignition and allow him to help you out of the car.  

Seth is waiting on the sidewalk, his hand slipping easily into yours as he leads through the doors into lobby.  With a small amile at the deak clerk, you enter the small elevator behind the desk, the one reserved for those staying in the suites on the top floors of the older hotel.  Silently, Seth slides his key card in the reader.  As the door slides shut, you are suddenly and completely surrounded by him, enveloped in his arms and pressed against every inch of him from mouth to ankle. Your clutch is abandoned on the elevator floor, one of your hands instinctively tangling in his hair and the other anchoring itself firmly to his ass.  

Before you can blink. you are sandwiched between Seth and the wall of the elevator. His fingers dig hard into your ass cheeks, lifting you up to rest on the tiny handraill.   Your skirt folds like a house of cards against his hips as he pushes between your legs.  His tongue and hips mimic each other, making your body and mind spin.  You whimper into his mouth, fingers tightening in his hair and curling against his scalp.

With a soft ding, the elevator reaches its destination far too quickly. Seth grudgingly steps back, barely giving you time to slither to the floor and arrange your skirt. He scoops your clutch off the floor, and his hand settles low on your back, firmly propelling you out of the elevator, directly into the suite  

You are quick to step out of your heels, kicking them towards a chair and  turn just in time to see your clutch flying in a gentle arch through the air, towards the same chair.  

As Seth slides the chain on the door home, his other hand is undoing his belt with practiced ease. You move forward, reaching out to help, only to have him stare you to a halt.

His belt hangs open, the top button on his jeans undone as he wraps a hand around your throat.  He pushes you back against the wall, his mouth just a breath away from yours.  Subconsciously, you lick your lips, your tongue tucking your bottom lip under your teeth, as your eyes move from his deep, expressive eyes down to his full, brooding  mouth.   You want to kiss him.  

No,  you need him to kiss you.  

He smirks, having absolutely no intention of fulfilling your desires just yet.  His hand tightens around your neck, pushing down, your back scraping against the wall as he lowers you to your knees.  His other hand fully opens his jeans and sends them and his shorts to the floor.  

Your eyes close involuntarily, head tilting back blissfully, as his fingers increase their pressure ever so slightly.  He’s not hurting you, he’s just laying his claim.  You are his.  You will breathe only when he wants you to.  You will do nothing unless he wants you to.  

“Open your eyes.”

Doing as you are told, you are greeted by a lovely sight: an expansive hand tight around his cock.  You've seen it wrapped about the gear shift in his car, the throttle of his motorcycle, fingers cupping the perfectly rounded bottom of a wine glass, wielding a knife flawlessly over a cutting board.

But his hand is never so beautiful as it is when it's wrapped around his cock, sliding the head between your parted lips.  His other hand is still around your neck, and he shifts it slightly so that his thumb presses under your chin, tilting you to just the right angle.

“Such a good girl,” he whispered through clenched teeth as his cock slides over your tongue, which greedily caresses it.  Settling back against the wall, ass cradled by your feet, you let Seth have his way with your mouth and throat.  Your tongue is the only element in this equation that you still control, and you swirl it artfully around him as he continues to fuck you with wild abandon.  His other hand lands flat against the wall, steadying him on his feet as he starts to lose control.  

He takes a steadying breath through his nose as your hands glide over his thighs.  Only the barest of touches as you search his eyes for permission.  He nods once, and one hand digs into his leg, loving the feel of the muscle flex under the skin.  The other hand smooths up the back of his leg, over his ass.  You grip into the meat of his cheeks, and he growls menacingly as nails threaten break through his skin.  You smile up at him as well as you can with a mouth full of throbbing hard cock.

Your hand drops from his ass to your thigh, and he watches with one raised eyebrow as it slides between your legs, dipping into your honey pot.  You swirl around your swollen distended clit that’s begging for attention.  But your finger is only there long enough to raise a draw of breath through your nose, and to collect a little moisture.  Your hand raises to his ass again, the finger circling the tight ring of muscle at his back entrance.  Your eyes float up to his face, as his bottom lip disappear under his teeth, his brow knotted, his eyes closed as your finger slides just slightly into the ring of his ass. He gasps open mouthed, and suddenly drops to his elbow, laying his forearm across the wall.   You slide the finger to the second knuckle and his grip around your neck tighten just a second before he bellows, shooting streams down you throat.  Greedily you swallow all he deposits in your mouth.  

“Minx,” he growls.  “You cheated,” he swears as he pulls back, dropping his hands to his sides.   

Rocking back onto your heels, you swipe fingers over your lips, ensuring nothing escaped.   Watching him yank his pants back up to his hips, you smile as he just shakes his head, moving towards the bedroom.  

“Bath?” he asks over his shoulder, though its not really a question.  You had both been eyeballing the antique claw footed bathtub near the foot of the bed since the day you checked in, but had been a little too preoccupied with each other and your plans in the city to enjoy the old tub.  

Body vibrating with need, you unzip your skirt, letting it and the ruined panties flutter to the floor as you turn the hot tap on high.  You uncap a bottle of bubble bath as he kicks his shoes and pants to the side.  

Draping his naked form across the foot of the bed, Seth props his chin on his crossed arms, a thumb pressed to his pursed lips, and watches closely as you ready a bath.  You can't really believe this is what he is asking you to do. You want to push him over on his back and ride him hard and fast, punishing you both for staving your release for so long.  

But as you stare at him with a hard longing look, Seth shakes his head and looks pointedly towards the tub slowly filling with water and bubbles.  Your eyes narrow just a little and you swallow hard. You want to hate him, just a little but you know it will be worth it in the end.  He has yet to disappoint, you doubt he is going to start tonight.

You reach to pull the blinds behind the tub while unbutton your top.  Seth clears his throat and you turn to find him shaking his head.  Sigh.  You should have known.  He doesn't care that anyone can see the tub as you bathe, or see him laying stark naked across the bed.  Most of the windows in the building across the street are dark anyway.  

Pulling the shirt over your head, you toss it at him before pile your hair on top of your head with a few twists and turns, knotting it into a makeshift bun.  You step into the hot water with a small gasp.  You slide down into the water, letting the warmth envelope you.  Settling your head on the back of the tub, you relax, your eyes closing.

Your hands begin to wander, sluicing the water over tense shoulders and neck, which aren't quite under the water.  Your finger slide over slick skin, fingers dancing over your breasts, envisioning its Seth’s hands on your body, feeling deliciously wicked because he’s sitting less than 6 feet away, watching every move.  You pluck your nipples, rolling them between your thumb and forefinger, making them ache.

As your palms glide over your stomach, you look at Seth.  He hadn't said you could touch yourself, but he also didn't say you couldn't.  You know you are going to get a scolding.  But you don't care.  The feeling of hands against your body, against his wishes makes electricity shoot through your body.

Your eyes settle on his.  Seth’s gaze is riveted to where your hand have disappeared under the soap and water.  He has a hard look of concentration, as if he is having a hard time deciding what to do.  You make the decision easier for him by sliding one finger inside your cunt, making your neck arch back, a soft cry on your lips.  You lift one foot out of the tub, hook it over the side, opening yourself up to your hands.  

In a blink, Seth is standing next to the tub.  You look up at him, a small smile on your lips, before you press the heel of your palm against your clit.  You cry out a little harder, a little louder.  You need it so badly.  You have been burning with need all night, and if Seth isn't going to help, you need to do something about it.  

Suddenly you are being lifted from the tub.  Seth quickly and effortlessly  lays you on the bath mat, his mouth never leaving yours as he settles between your hips.  Your thighs cradle him, welcoming him.  He yanks his lips from away to lick his fingers, a broad stroke of his tongue and then his mouth is crushing all breath from your throat again, tongue deep in your mouth as his hand reaches between you.  He rubs his cock against you, teasingly before he sinks quickly into your depth.  

He pauses at your soft cry and pulls back to watch you relish in the feel of him.  You grab at him as he sits up, his eyes sliding from yours, devouring your body to where you are joined.  You clench tighter around him as he stares at you, taking you in as if its the first time.  He flexes his hips, just a little, drawing another small gasp from you.  

You moan his name, beseeching him to move, for the love of all that is holy.  The man is going to kill you.  Lucky for you, he too is past playing games.  He begins a slow but punishing rhythm above you.  He all but pulls completely out with each pass, his thrusts back in becoming harder and more insistent.

One of your hands slides into the valley  his spine creates down his beautiful back, letting your nails rake across his skin.  He hisses into your neck, teeth sinking into the muscle where neck and shoulder meets.

Suddenly and without warning you are hit with a skyrocketing orgasm you didn't even feel building, your fingers clenching at Seth and the floor.  Finding no purchase on the hardwood floor, your feet land flat, as you arch into him.  

“There’s my girl,” he coos into your ear.  You barely hear him through the blood pounding through your ears as you slowly come back down to earth.  Or as you try to slowly come back to earth.  Seth however has other plans, and knows you too well.

He pushes at your thigh, drawing it up his hip, hooking his arm behind your knee.  The new angle ignites a whole new blitz of sensations, drawing you higher at a faster pace as he drills you through the floor.  

You mumble his name, your head back, begging.  He licks his fingers again and searches between you.  As he flicks one finger over your clit, he sends you off again.  You bury your head into his neck, gasping and calling him a plethora of colorful names.

You are too lost in your own head when he starts adding his own creative terms to the conversation.  You feel him tremble, his hands landing flat on the floor.  With your knee still cradled against his elbow, he wrenches your tendons and muscles, making you gasp just barely in pain.  

He collapses, all warmth and sweat, muscle and heat.  He lets go of your leg, and you stretch it out.  You open your eyes and grin as you realize Seth has effectively fucked you across the floor to the other side of the room.  You gently run your fingers along his ribs, earning a gust of air against your cheek that could be a laugh if he had tried a little harder.  When you suggest moving to the bed, Seth simply tightens his arm around you, and mutters something about letting your ride him back over there in a bit.  

 


End file.
